Mirrors are commonly used to reflect a user's image such that the user may easily apply makeup or maintain personal hygiene. Many vanity mirrors also illuminate a user's face, enabling the user to see the details of their face more clearly. Of the mirrors that include lights, most only emit white light. While this is generally acceptable, many users may require different colors of light. For actors who may perform under a range of lighting conditions, this may be especially important. Most mirrors also do not aid users in taking pictures or recording videos. Often, users who may wish to photograph themselves or record a video must record their reflection through the mirror or use a separate stand to support a camera. Capturing a picture or video through a reflection can be unfavorable because doing so may cause the camera itself to be in the picture or video. Alternatively, using a stand may add unwanted clutter for the user.
Accordingly, there is a present need for an audiovisual-capturing system for a lighted mirror which can illuminate a user's face in various colors or intensities and also provide a means of capturing images or videos. The present invention makes use of a one-way mirror that reflects the user's image on one side but is transparent on the other side. This enables a smartphone, a camera, or some form of audiovisual-capturing device to take pictures or videos of the user through the one-way mirror. The system also includes a plurality of lights which may be adjusted in color or intensity as needed by the user. A remote control may be used to wirelessly adjust the plurality of lights or control the audiovisual-capturing device.